Kakashi's Ire
by Lican
Summary: Kakashi arrives on time to the valley of the end, on time to see Sasuke ram a Chidori on Naruto's chest. What will he do? NO YAOI, Naru/Hina and other pairings, but they are not central to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's ire

I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters

Prologue

Kakashi was worried, that was the understatement of the year, he was currently running trought the forests of Hi no Kuni following his loyal summon Pakkun and find his students.

After the chuunin exams many people thought that his favorite student was Sasuke, that was a lie, the boy reminded him of so much of his past mistakes it wasn't funny, but something that not many people knew is that he already had asked that Sasuke be suspended from service after receiving the curse mark, althought he was willing to keep training him, the curse mark ampliffied his dark emotions at levels that sometimes he was reminded of Gaara, unfortunately removing him of the exams was not an option and the council blocked his attemps on doing that.

"They are close Kakashi" Informed Pakkun, Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment.

Honestly his favorite student was Naruto, but none of his teaching methods at the time seemed to give results fast enough, thats the only reason he contacted Ebisu, the special Jounin worked with Konohamaru and the kid was liked a second Naruto, he tought that he would know a method to teach him, that was a great mistake, fortunately Jiraiya-sama showed up and took Naruto under his wing.

And the sound of chirping birds brought him out of his musings.

"No, please no"

The Jounin accelerated to the Valley of the End, only to see the electricity coated hand of his dark haired student on his blonde student, for a moment he froze, but when he saw that student retiring his hand with a satisfied smirk, he saw red.

* * *

><p><p>

Sasuke was preparing himself to finish Naruto, he had barely evaded a lethal injury but that left him very weak, but before he could lift his arm to strangle him he felt an intense pain, and he saw both the Dobe and his right arm fall to the water, also he was stunned, proff that he was struck by a lightning attack, then he felt pain on both of his legs and he began falling, before he fell to the water he felt pain on his left arm, then he felt like he was lifted by the hair.

Also the Dobe began using red chakra, then he saw with morbid fascination how the wound he had caused healed completely.

* * *

><p><p>

I had barely evaded the Teme's chidori to the heart, but I suddenly fell to the water and wasted no time to stand on it, once the furball's chakra healed my wound I prepared to round 2 but I was shocked at what I saw.

Kakashi-sensei lifted a limbless Sasuke by his hair with his left hand, with a lightning charged kunai on his right hand.

* * *

><p><p>

Seeing one of your student's kill the other is something that he doesn't wish even to the worst of his enemies, he only thought on killing Sasuke, but then he remembered Naruto's mission, even if his blonde student died, his mission will be a success, so he grabbed a kunai, charged it with lightning chakra( It wouldn't do if he bleed to death on the way home, the lightning and fire chakra tended to cauterize wounds) and proceeded to remove the limbs of his traitor of a student, at speeds that no gennin would be able to follow.

Once his labor was complete he felt a dark malicious chakra, Kyuubi's chakra, he saw the shocked face of Naruto and for the first time in his life he gave thanks to the Kyuubi.

"Ahh, what is happening?" Asked Sasuke in pain

"I cut and cauterized your limbs, you are never going to be a shinobi again"

"AAAAHHHH!" the dark haired teen shouted in pain before Kakashi knocked him out and shifted his position to lift him like a sack of potatoes.

"Why?" Asked a furious Naruto

"Because I thought he had killed you"

"But why do you take his dreams from him? How are you capable of doing that to your student?" aske a crying Naruto

"He stopped being my student when he used the chidori on you" Kakashi answered "He became an enemy on that moment"

"How can you say that!" the blonde shouted at him.

"I don't want to create another Orochimaru" answered the silverhaired Jounin.

That froze Naruto and his eyes returned to his normal cerulean blue.

_'If Sasuke wasn't stopped here, could him become another Orochimaru? Or something worse? If that were to happen, then all of the deaths he would caused would have been his fault?'_

"Let's go home Naruto"

The blonde just nodded and followed his teacher, numb by the doubts in his mind, the road home was eerily silent on Kakashi's opinion, he was to used to the antics of his blonde student.

* * *

><p><p>

The three members of team 7 entered the village and when the gate guards saw the boy on Kakashi's shoulder they were shocked, sensing the immediate thoughts of them Kakashi spoke.

"I caused the damage, not Naruto, we have to report to the Hokage" Stated the Jounin.

"Right now she is at the hospital" Izumo told him.

"Thank you" Kakashi answered.

Needles to say they went to the hospital trough the rooftops.


	2. Note

This story is up for adoption


End file.
